


Return to Nevermore

by zoyciteyouma



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Edgar Allan Poe References, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Song Parody, janet jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyciteyouma/pseuds/zoyciteyouma
Summary: This is Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven" told from Lenore's point of view.I wondered if the unnamed narrator from the original poem, through his obsession, might have inadvertently willed Lenore's spirit into remaining on earth; kind of as a reluctant haunting. He wouldn't just be making himself miserable by not letting go, but he'd be literally dragging her down with him. I imagine Lenore might have some strong feelings about that. I took the song "Black Cat" by Janet Jackson and rewrote it as "Black Bird" (yeah, I know, real creative), and crammed in as many Poe references as I could (and still make some semblance of sense anyway). Feel free to perform this at karaoke clubs, I can't think of any two things that go together better than inebriation and classic literature.





	Return to Nevermore

On a dreary night  
You sit alone  
Bathed in candlelight  
Your love has flown  
Always hanging on  
Privo impune  
Timbered latticework  
Is your cocoon

Then a raven's call  
Gives you commands  
Busted palisade  
Where it stands  
I'm trying to tell you boy  
It's a charade  
You won't realize  
'Til you've decayed

Don't understand why you exist  
The praise you're giving is a primitive lie  
I'm not the crime you feign -in vain  
Who'll take your soul, be your angel, and die

Blackbird, lionize  
Midnight to sunrise  
Cataleptic vision  
Esprit de corps  
Heartbeat doldrums  
Into the maelstroms  
Using up the man  
Lifted nevermore

You're sewn together boy  
The sequins have split  
You're the pendulum  
That circles the pit  
Fatal epigrams  
With shadows beneath  
So catatonic, it's like  
I'm pulling teeth

You've been mesmerized  
Found in the casks  
Seven chambers of  
Multiple masques  
And you want me to say  
Thou art the man  
Like some make believe  
Orangutan

Don't understand why you resist  
Your serenade is through your spectacle-sight  
Sign of malign you take...awake  
The iron groan of a bell out of spite

Not to take my flight  
-Lenore

Black bird...

"Black bird, no dirge shall I upraise...  
A paean of old days"

Don't understand why you persist  
My oval painting is a thing of deprive  
Tied to your pride and hate, I wait  
It's so you'll know I've been buried alive

Black bird swan song  
Heart shape is oblong  
Banging on the bricks  
From behind the wall  
Browbeat wild hog  
Torchlight from Hop-Frog  
Murdering yourself  
And your house will fall  
(Take it all)

Black bird's tether  
Quoth Tarr and Fether  
Living an offense  
Through an evil eye  
Cognac roses  
Gold-Bug composes  
Sever the descent  
That you glorify

 

...Black bird


End file.
